New Beginnings
by SeaShellSakura
Summary: She was exiled so many years ago, and he was the successor of her successor. Her desire to rid the boredom in her life, almost got her caught, and he was sent to find her. But, she thought, a game would be fun after 110 years of nothing...
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings

* * *

Crossover : Inuyasha/Bleach

Disclaimer : I do not own anything except the plot. These anime and characters belong to their respective creators.

* * *

Chapter 1

She watched as the clouds parted, revealing the full glowing disk of the moon, bright against the star spangled sky.

Nights like this reminded her of her previous time, previous LIFE, in the Seretei. She had loved her time in the Court of Pure Souls, with so many frends and subordinates who had been, admittedly, pretty annoying at times, but had still been people she had cared about. A lot. Her mind often wandered back to, decades ago, all the fun they used to have,

Yoroichi stealing all her hair ribbons and daring her into games of tag to get them back…

Rangiku, her buxom, sake-obsessed third seat, dragging her off for drinks with Ikkaku and Yumichika, because, apparently, she had needed some "well-deserved rest" as Rangiku had put it…

Watching Hiyori beat up and kick Urahara when he tried to help her so he could get on her 'good side'…

A sigh escaped her slightly parted lips.

She got to her feet then, and leapt gracefully off her perch on the roof of her house, going back indoors to make herself a cup of hot green tea.

Those times, the forms lieutenant and stand-in captain of the Tenth Squad told herself firmly, were long gone. She enjoyed the solitude here too, just her, her zanpaktou, her hollow, _and no damned cats making off with her ribbons, no seemingly-idiotic-but-not-at-all-really moron in his new, utterly ridiculous, green and white clothes flickering exuberantly around, _nothing but boredom.

It was, she admitted, lonely here, so lonely she felt she could rip her hair out sometimes for lack of something else to do. The huge piles of books she borrowed from the local library, and those blueprints she _borrowed_ from Urahara, and modified, helped significantly, ut were really not enough.

Sometimes, she wished something would change, happen, and make life feel like it was worth living again, and afford her some fun.

A wry smile curved soft pink lips.

She knew that was probably too much to ask for.

* * *

Hitsuguya Toshirou was PISSED.

Today was turning out to just not be his day.

He had discovered that morning that his most **responsible** lieutenant (insert large amounts of sarcasm) had, apparently, organized a sake-party the night before, which had gotten more out of hand than her parties ordinarily did, which was saying something. This had lead to said woman on the couch, groaning, with a massive hangover.

A Matsumoto with a hangover was much more irresponsible and lazy than a Matsumoto without a hangover.

There was also the fact that he had discovered that she had not done her paperwork for the ENTIRE WEEK, which left him to do five more piles of paperwork than usual.

And to top it all off, he had a captain's meeting in an hour. How in HELL was he supposed to finish all the work before his nap was beyond him. He started on the work anyway, doing his best to not just freeze his lieutenant. No, killing your subordinates was not civilized. Breathe in and out. Yes, he was calm.

The temperature dropped by a few degrees.

* * *

The ancient Supreme Commander of the 13 Court Guard Squads, who many claimed had not changed in appearance in at least a couple of centuries, looked with narrowed eyes at the two rows of Captains in front of him. After the Winter War, three of the Vizards had become captains, and peace had retuned to the Soul Society.

"Captain Kurotsuchi. If you could tell us what has been found." It was not a question, and his deep booming voice carried easily across the room.

The black and white man stepped forward, morbid smile showing his yellow teeth in place. "my lieutenant and I have found that there have been a large number of unusual hollow disappearances in the outskirts of a city the humans call 'Kyoto'."

He broke off, and his smile widened.

"before the shinigami assigned to the region, however, could kill them, they all, 'mysteriously', as he put it, 'are cut in half'. And, even more fascinating, is the fact that the perpetrator has never been spotted, nor has any other spiritual pressure been recorded."

"Captain Hitsuguya."

The short, silver-haired man stepped forward, intense turquoise eyes fixed on the red-eyed Commander, as Mayuri stepped back into line.

"You and your lieutenant are being sent on a mission to see who this person is. The hollows slain were not of the lower classes, and for the person never to be seen, it would have to be one with significant power and skill. You will be transfer students in Kurosaki Ichigo's class, which will be going on a school trip to that very location. You will be cooperating with Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia on this mission. Are there any objections?"

No one answered, and Hitsuguya nodded in acknowledgement.

No one noticed the three Vizards exchange slightly worried glances.

* * *

**A/N: hey there! **

**In this story, Inuyasha is AU. Bleach is after the Winter War. Ichigo still has his powers, so, the Fullbring Arc and afterwards does not play a part in this story (I haven't watched that bit yet) and Rukia is in the living world.**

**Kagome is rather OOC, and the rest of her past will be revealed soon enough.**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Beginnings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these brilliant characters – they belong to their respective creators. I merely own this particular idea, and nothing more, no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Matsumtooooo!"

The shout echoed through the entire Court of Pure Souls, causing many heads to turn in the direction of the Tenth Division barracks, before the people just shrugged and went back to whatever they had been doing before.

The woman it was directed at, however, merely opened her silvery-blue eyes slowly and groaned again at the onslaught of light before her eyes adjusted a bit better, blearily taking in the sight of her highly irritated silver-haired captain, who was red in the face and shaking slightly in anger.

"Ugh, what is it, captain?"

he thrust a glass of water and an aspirin into her view.

"Drink."

She pushed herself into a sitting position, and took them. He instantly went back to his desk, putting the neatly sorted paperwork on it into the proper folders, and putting them away in the cabinet.

"Matsumoto, we have been assigned a mission in the living world. We are supposed to go to a place in the outskirts of Kyoto, where there seem to be a large number of unexplained hollow disappearances. Come on and pack what you think is necessary."

He threw her a glance over his shoulder.

"But if you bring an enormous bag of those cosmetics again, I'll freeze them until the bottles crack."

She pouted at him, her headache already fading.

"Alright, captain."

* * *

Some time later, both of them stood in front of the Senkaimon. It flickered into existence and captain and lieutenant glanced at each other. A millisecond of hesitation later, they straightened their backs, and walked through the open circular shoji doors.

A black tattoo of a daffodil attached to their skin and two black butterflies fluttered out of the Senkaimon before the doors closed, as they stepped into the moonlight in front of a very familiar candy store.

The Urahara Shop.

* * *

"Why do we have to go to Urahara's place?" a scowling orange-haired teenager asked.

"Because, there have been new orders, and we need to find out the details! Now stop complaining, Ichigo!" a short black-haired girl with large violet eyes yelled angrily, somehow managing to hit the much taller boy over the head.

"Hmm, well, I agree with Kuchiki-san. It would be prudent to learn what these new orders are." A black-haired boy agreed, pushing his glasses up his nose with two fingers and ignoring his friend, who was holding his head.

"Yes! And Rangiku-san is here too! I can't wait to see her again!" an innocent-looking buxom orange-haired girl said excitedly, bouncing up and down happily.

"Hmm," was all that the tall, dark-skinned boy with them said.

Rukia and Ichigo were yelling at each other by now, but their bickering went blissfully ignored, as all of them arrived at the Urahara Shop.

"Oi! Urahara-san! Where are you?" Ichigo yelled as they stepped into the shop.

"I'm here!" a cheerful voice called out, and Urahara Kisuke almost waltzed into the room, exuberantly waving his fan around, before covering his mouth with it secretively. "You ought to come inside. The tiny captain and his lieutenant are waiting."

* * *

Blue eyes blinked as she regarded the golden-eyed black cat that looked cooly back at her.

"Aah, what brings you here, Yoroichi-chan?"

There was a bright flash of pink light, and a golden-eyed, purple haired woman stood where the cat had been just moments before, a Cheshire grin on her face.

"May I come in first, Kagome-chan?" Kagome blushed slightly, and opened the door wider.

"Of course, come in. I'll get you a robe; it's a bit cold."

"Thank you."

Soon, Yoroichi was dressed in a warm red robe, and sat opposite to Kagome on the sofas in the living room, sipping some hot tea.

"So, are you here to actually tell me something, or is this just another ruse to make off with my ribbons again, hmm?" Kagome raised a brow, and smiled.

"I will get to the ribbon stealing soon enough," Yoroichi's smirk returned momentarily, before she became serious again, "but first, I have something I heard from Shinji and the others to tell you. Listen carefully."

* * *

**A/N: hello!**

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait, but even though I've written the first four chapters, I can't use the computer very much to type them out.**

**In this story, I think I should warn you, the other Inuyasha characters probably will not appear and of course, Kagome is OOC.**

**Please tell me if I can render the characters better, or if I am making any mistakes, or things I can improve on. I really appreciate constructive criticism or even just simple old reviews. Flames will be ignored.**

**By the way, a huge hug to all those great people who favourited, followed and reviewed this! I love all of you! I hope to not disappoint you on this story!**

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
